


Eternally

by Chaeyeon29



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaeyeon29/pseuds/Chaeyeon29
Summary: This is the end of a story.Actually, this is the beginning of a story.Imagine a world where the natural law can take you to a place where you can do whatever you want. Sana knows one.Imagine meeting a person that can change your perception of that world forever. Mina met one.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on asianfanfics and I decided to post here now idk...  
>  So, this fic is complicated to me, it's based on a dream I had in 2017 and I was remembering these days. It was a rough night. Honestly, I wasn't going to post this but here we are, actually my Beta Reader seemed to like it somehow and that gave me the courage to put this here.  
>  But I must warn you.  
>  [TW]: this involves death. Look, I'm not trying to romanticize the subject or anything so please don't get me wrong, this is a Fantasy AU. I'm not trying to encourage people to die either or to kill themselves(please don't do it) so yeah, stay alive people. And be happy with the people you like, doing the things you like :) Peace.
> 
> If you felt uncomfortable in any way, I'm so sorry, please warn me or simply leave, I don't know :')
> 
> Bye.

It had been a while she doesn't do something like that. The disco lights blasting through the main room in the middle of the house, the loud music that made everyone's body pump, the smoke and smell coming from the nearby barbecue some teenagers she didn't know decided to do at the backyard of the house, it almost subsided the smell of the alcohol that made people there intoxicated. It was late at the night. She wondered why the neighbors didn't call the police yet.  
"Hey, I looked for you everywhere" Momo approached, putting a hand on her shoulder, the other hand occupied by a bottle of beer.  
Sana was standing by the backyard door, looking at the smoke that flew from the grill to the sky.  
Momo then guided her inside again, where Tzuyu was because Sana had promise not to leave her alone for too long in that environment, after all Tzuyu was shy around so many people.  
"You alright?" Sana asked nonetheless, seeing Tzuyu sat on a couch by the living room, she was in the middle of chaos to say the least, so Sana sat by her side, looking for a drink for herself.  
Momo was in front of them, she quickly joined a group that was dancing a song she liked and left the two alone.  
It had been almost a year Sana and Tzuyu broke up.  
They weren't awkward by then because they were friends after everything but Sana was looking at Tzuyu looking attentively to a girl at the dance floor and that gave her a strange feeling.  
"Why don't you go there?" Sana asked also looking at the girl.  
"I don't know" Tzuyu simply answered, leaving by her side a drink she was just holding because she didn't want to drink. On the contrary of Sana that went over her and grabbed the drink, it had a strong scent of vodka.  
Sana hummed, smiling, she knew Tzuyu too much.  
"I'm going over there if you don't want to" Sana said getting up, already dancing to the song when Tzuyu held her by the waist for her to standing still.  
"No you're not, go find another girl for you" Tzuyu said leaving Sana standing there as she approached the pale girl that Tzuyu had been eyeing for a while.  
Sana looked over to Momo and saw her also having fun so she decided to leave them to it.

She hadn't gone upstairs yet so when her eyes encountered the beginning of the staircase she decided to drink all her drink at once and explore.  
She saw some things she preferred to forget. But what really called her attention was a person standing at the balcony at the far end of the hallway of the second floor, it appeared to be a girl and she was hugging her stomach with a hand above it and the other gripping tightly onto the metal railing of the balcony. That left Sana concerned so she decided to approach.  
"Are you okay?" Sana asked touching the girl's shoulder.  
"Not really" The girl said, she was pretty but that didn't concern Sana right then at least.  
"Can you help me to the bathroom? I think I'll throw up" The girl managed to say. Sana nodded, taking one of the girl's arms to pass on her shoulders for support. The thing was, Sana wasn't very athletic so she had to support herself and the girl on the metal railing but it didn't feel much secure when the thing started to look like it wanted to break so she decided to step forward only to be surprised by a guy that looked angrily at her.  
"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" He asked in disbelief. Sana was caught in a difficult situation since the other girl was almost pass out as she had her arm on her shoulders and a hand rested on her waist.  
"Let her go now!" The guy said, grabbing his proclaimed girlfriend by the other arm, he was being aggressive so Sana didn't let the girl go.  
"I was taking her to the bathroom." Sana said utterly calm.  
"Bullshit. Now let her go, if not I don't mind taking a girl down" The guy then was dangerously close, she could sense the smell of alcohol coming from him.  
 _'Men'_  
Sana rolled her eyes but she didn't want trouble so she slowly let the girl sit on the floor.  
"Now-" She turned to the guy.  
"Now what" He pushed her, making her hit the railing.  
"Can you let me explain?" Sana said trying to step forward but he didn't let her.  
"For me it's pretty clear you were trying to take advantage of her" By then there was a little crowd looking at them out of the small balcony when he pushed her again. The metal railing creaked dangerously, but Sana had her hands gripping it seeing no escape.  
"I was not, she asked me for help. Stop" Sana said.  
Then the guy gave her the third push and it was hard, she hissed and then there was a sound, of the railing leaving the wall it was stuck and Sana could sense it falling when her hands didn't have a support anymore so she stumbled backwards, falling with it the from the second floor.  
Her life didn't flash in her eyes or anything, she just didn't believe she had fallen until she heard the metal railing hitting the floor with her just behind, head hitting first. By then she passed out, blood staining the ground.  
The party stopped, the people in the backyard came to try to help but they preferred not to move the body so someone turned the music off for them to seek help. The only loud noise for the rest of the night was the sound of the ambulance.  
  
.  
  
Tzuyu sobbed quietly sat beside Sana in the room she was designed in the hospital. The doctors said she was in a coma, and they had no idea of the time it would take her to get better.  
  
.  
  
It was like a buzz in her ear that woke up her senses. Sana opened her eyes just to see nothing, blackness surrounded her as she set up on the floor she was laid. It was cold, her hands were cold, her body was freezing but there was no wind only the faint stars far away from there that she could only see when her eyes adjusted. The floor beneath her had dark gray tiles and it looked like the sky was falling above her. She shivered, not knowing where she was.  
"Hello"  
Suddenly a voice evades the silence and Sana screamed, looking all around her to notice she was alone.  
"You're Minatozaki Sana right? Or you don't remember?" The voice said again coming out from somewhere but it belonged to no one around.  
"Yes" Sana simply answered, getting up. It was strange, the air there was different and it was like she didn't need to breathe. The voice hummed, it didn't seem to belong to a man or a woman, more like something in between or not even that, just, inhuman.  
"I'm here to fulfill your desires." The voice said.  
Sana freaked out.  
"What?" She gasped.  
"Ask anything you want and I will provide you." The voice said again. This time it seemed closer, not echoing too much.  
"Where am I?" Sana asked, arms hugging her own frame.  
"You died and you have been chosen to not go to Heaven or Hell but here, where all your wishes can come true, even the deepest ones." The voice said.  
"You're joking" Sana said with a chuckle.  
Then it was like all the lights of the place had been turned on at the same time and it was so bright she had to cover her eyes with her hands.  
"Not really" The voice said. Right them it was like it was right by Sana's side.  
"Why can't I see you?" Sana asked when she looked around again.  
"Wait" The voice said, seemingly over it.  
"I actually have a human form" A girl's voice came from behind Sana and she turned around quickly, almost bumping noses with the woman that materialized behind her.  
"Hi" The woman said, standing her free hand.  
Sana gasped, stepping back and shaking hands with her.  
The woman in front of her had the most beautiful eyes that seemed to glow brightly than anything she had ever seen, her face had those beauty marks that stood out and her lips formed in a thin line as she stared at Sana, her long hair falling on her shoulders. She was with weird clothing if Sana would say, wearing some sort of purple dress that had golden details and a cape that covered her arms, a golden staff in one hand.  
"You can call me Mina." The woman said.  
"Sana"  
"That I already knew" Mina said.  
"So Sana, wanna do something? I meant when I said you can do whatever you want" Mina said, shaking the magical staff she was holding in a swift motion for the scenario to change to an open field. Sana looked to her feet and saw that they were now standing in grass.  
"I-I don't know. I died?" Sana said, hand on her chest.  
"My records say you're almost dead but it's just a matter of time until you die" Mina said, patting the other's shoulder.  
"You had a good life." Mina mumbled.  
Sana didn't know what to say about it so she stepped far away a bit, breathing deeply to think a little.  
"Can I see my friends?" Sana suddenly asked.  
"Your real friends? That are alive? You can't. So you can do almost everything because you can't come in contact with the living while in here." Mina said.  
"And where is here again?" Sana asked.  
"Right now here is what we call The Dome. The newcomers come in here after being selected. It creates an illusion, we prefer to use that to not to scare anyone too much" Mina said, one more time pointing her magical staff in a swift motion to finally show the place they were. Sana looked around to see a metal dome with those dark grey tiles from before.  
"Can we go somewhere else so we can talk better? This place gives me chills." Sana said.  
"Okay." Mina smiled, taking her hand before lightly bumping the end of her staff on the floor.  
Then as in a blink of an eye, they were standing in a balcony of a beach house by the beach shore at night, Sana's feet almost touching the sand of the beach while Mina stood behind her.  
"Here is real. I made it just for you." Mina said, pointing at the inside of the house with a big smile.  
"Thank you" Sana said a bit unsure.  
She was suspicious and stood there not knowing what to say.

  
*


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Sana looked in front of her, to the sea before closing her eyes as a tear slid her cheek. She breathed heavily, the salty breeze waking up her senses. She wasn't feeling sad or anything, as a matter in fact she was feeling lighter, as she never felt in her life, like she had no worries.  
But then she remembered her friends, her family and all she left behind, making her regret whatever happened to her so that's why she closed her eyes, taking her tears away and keeping the moment to herself as Mina was far inside of the beach house. So Sana looked at the sea one more time, relaxing, cleaning the remains of her tears, looking down to her stained hands as she wiped them away. There was nothing she could do anymore.  
"How did I die?" Sana asked sitting on a chair in the first room they went, it leads to the balcony, the glass doors were open and the yellow lights of the house made it seem warmer. Although the lights were dim, the room seemed like a dining room with a round small table, barely fitting four people.  
"I can't tell you that." Mina said sitting on a chair in front of her, her dress spreading to the sides.  
Sana bit her lip, nodding slowly. She had no memories of the last days.  
"That's great... So, I can do whatever I want?" Sana said resting her elbow on the table, tapping her chin.  
"Yes" Mina answered. She was used to the usual.  
"How about a mango ice cream?" Sana said, lighting up a bit. Ice cream always made her happier.  
And like that, without an effort, Mina used her staff to materialize the request and in a second, Mina had a mango ice cream in her hand. She stood it to the other, not minding too much.  
Sana took it, impressed.  
"Do you want some too?" She asked offering, a glint in her eyes. It was like Sana finally became aware of Mina's presence.  
"No, I don't really eat." Mina said shaking her hands in refusal.  
"Awn, that's sad" Sana pouted before scooping a full spoon and eating it.  
"I can eat it's just I don't see the point. We can live without it" Mina looked at her, as she seemed amused.  
Sana hummed, looking around in wonder.  
"How about... Turning here to daytime?"  
And in a blink of an eye, it was daytime. Sana mouthed a wow and then ate some more of her ice cream.  
"Actually, I preferred it in nighttime" She said.  
And it was nighttime again.  
By then she was just messing around.  
Then she looked at Mina, just starting.  
"I can turn back into being just a voice if you like to or if you want to be alone." Mina suddenly said. By then it was the usual request.  
"No, not really. I prefer it like this." Sana said sinking on her seat, spoon clicking.  
"Okay" Mina said, paying attention to her magical staff as she put it aside on the floor.  
"Do you pick our clothes when we die or?" Sana asked suddenly, looking down to her own clothes. For more weird that it sounded, she wondered for a bit how she ended up in a blue hoodie, a black cap, her bright hair standing out and black pants.  
"Actually we let you decide, your subconscious I mean" Mina said.  
"I guessed it would be like, the last clothes you were wearing or something but what if someone died naked." Sana said taking some more of her ice cream, cheeks stuffed.  
"Or in a hospital gown. That would be a problem so we preferred that" Mina explained.  
Sana hummed, nodding and looking around. Finally finishing her treat.  
"That's a really good ice cream" She commented putting it aside, smiling.  
"Thank you, it's just the way I thought you would like" Mina said with a matching smile.  
"By the way, how did you know that?" Sana asked with suspicious.  
"I don't think it will do any harm telling you that so, we here can have a quick look at the last things the person did before arriving here. And I saw you eating some ice cream... The same way I saw you looking pictures of beach houses that's why we're here..." Mina said, as matter in fact she finds herself pretty good at her job for remembering everything like that. A sudden blow of the wind making the glass doors tremble.  
"Woah, and you do all of this on your own?" Sana asked. Mina nodded.  
"You're amazing" Sana said smiling and looking attentively at her because Mina had a type of beauty Sana had never seen in her life, one that makes her subtly glow, especially when she smiles. It drove Sana in a wonder for a bit.  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome. Anyways," Sana got up, taking her cap out and putting it on the nearby table. Finally, Mina was able to see Sana like that in person for the first time.  
Then Sana let out a bright smile.  
"How about we do something fun?"  
Mina arched her eyebrows. Sana thought about letting go, she was there and that was this interesting person with her.  
"We?" Mina inquired, standing up, smoothing her dress with her hands.  
"Yes, me and you. How about..." Sana looked around, her eyes stopped in the outside view and she noticed the stars up in the sky.  
"Come on" Sana grabbed Mina's hand and the latter grabbed her staff quickly as they rushed pass the glass doors to the outside.  
"The night is beautiful" Sana said turning around to look at the other, her bare feet touching the cold sand of the beach as she stepped heavily on it until reaching near the water.  
"This looks so real." Sana mumbled when they were close enough to the water she could feel it on her toes.  
Mina heard that.  
"It's real, in a way." Mina said taking her attention.  
"You're still worrying about it too much, let go, enjoy" Mina said letting go of her hand, stepping back. Sana looked back, noticing the place they were, the bright city lights in the distance behind them, she payed attention to the details around them, the buildings, the distant lighthouse, the boats by the shore. Suddenly her eyes stopped, having a sensation she called intuition.  
"Hmm, can we go there?" Sana pointed to the distance, to a mountain in the far end of the shore that was barely on her vision because of the lights.  
Mina nodded, smiling.  
In a blink of an eye Sana was standing in the top of the mountain, inside a wooden venue that had yellow lights hanging to decorate the scenario, if she looked to the side she could see the wooden stairs made for visitors that led to the top, but of course, she didn't need that.  
"Thanks" She said as she walked away to the edge of the cliff in front of them to look down, a sudden awareness of the height. So she looked back to Mina that was just there staring and then she placed her elbows on the big wooden railing around the place that prevented people to fall, looking at the city below.  
"It's really quiet in here." She said when she heard Mina approaching and finding a spot by her side.  
"It's just me and you." Mina said. Sana thought that made things far more interesting, her gaze encountering Mina's side profile and if she would say, it caught her staring more than any view.  
"Really?... And before me? Where were you at?" Sana asked, breaking her gaze to turn her back to the fall, supporting herself at the edge, almost stumbling.  
"With someone else actually" Mina simply said looking at her, she couldn't say more than that anyways.  
"I'm curious about you." Sana voiced out, looking at the lights above them.  
"How did you end up here?" She asked, turning her gaze to the other.  
Mina consciousness almost shuffled, Sana had her eyes locked on hers.  
"I can't tell you that" Mina said anyways, well, she really couldn't but Sana made her comfortable enough that she almost wanted to. In fact, Mina was also curious, because Sana drove her closer, as if she had an aura that made her want to stay.  
"And what can you tell me Mina?" Sana playfully said.  
"I can't tell you how thing work in here, but I can tell you things about me. Although no one ever asked" Mina put her guard down a bit, leaving her staff behind on the ground.  
"A pretty woman like you? I doubt" Sana said, fully turning to her. If Mina knew less, she would think the other was flirting with her.  
"Yes, a pretty woman like me. No one seems to care when they can do whatever they want. Be with whoever they want."  
"Be with whoever they want... Isn't it sad though? If I ask right now for my friend Momo to materialize here she would?"  
"Yes. Not exactly her but a projection, her appearance we know but her personality it would be of what you believe she's like" Mina explained.  
"That makes it even more sad. You don't have to do this. At least not now. And I'm not alone here. I have you. But back to the conversation, tell me, have people asked you many weird things?" Sana asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"So many. Believe me, you're one of the most normal so far regarding the requests. I don't have to see everything though or I would be traumatized already." Mina said, giggling.  
"Have people ever be mean to you? They have been mean to me a lot of times in my life so I must ask, do people become nicer here?" Sana asked.  
"It isn't like they become nicer, it's just, I'm pretty sure you're not really worried about anything right now am I right?" Mina said. Sana nodded, just realizing that.  
"So, some people weren't really mean but, I got yelled a few times. But before you ask, I can't tell you about it." Mina said, passing her hands through her hair to keep it in place as the wind blew.  
"I see. Even in the afterlife people can be rude."  
"They're still themselves after all"  
"Do you like your job?" Sana asked after thinking a bit.  
"I do" Mina simply said.  
"Do you like here so far?" Mina asked back, she thought about also joining the little game because right then she was already taken by it.  
"I am" Sana simply said.  
"Do you like music?" Sana quickly associated the things she liked and thought about asking that.  
"That. It's funny that you asked..." Mina looked away, far to the beach, to the stars.  
"I love music" Mina looked back at her, smiling brightly.  
"Although, we don't really need those things here but one time I met a musician, I can't really tell you the details but it was the first time I heard music and I fell in love. Now, I hear it when I have some free time" Mina said, her eyes sparkling. Sana felt intimate with the answer, almost as if she heard that coming from Mina's heart. She stepped closer to the other, breaking their gazes but feeling lighter.  
"Can you put up a speaker if you don't mind?" Sana asked, pushing herself from the railing and spinning around. Mina picked up her staff and did as she was told and a big speaker appeared there, a bit distant from them, where the sound could follow the wind.  
"And what song do you want?" Mina asked, Sana was inside the wooden venue again, spinning while holding on the wooden pillar. She was feeling more awake, more into that world.  
"Your favorite song" Sana yelled, giggling. Mina also giggled but ended up frowning.  
"I don't have one." She yelled back.  
Sana stopped spinning.  
"Yeah, that's a difficult one so... Just pick anything." Sana said, supporting herself on the wooden pillar, arms crossed as she looked at the other.  
"Don't you want to choose?" Mina asked.  
"I thought I was the one wanting to know more about you" Sana retorted quickly.  
"Fine" Mina said, finally turning the speaker on.  
"I'll put one I personally like to listen nowadays." Mina said sitting down on a bench they had for tourists there.  
In the beginning, Sana was just listening to it, looking up to the sky that seemed so close to her. But then she looked back at Mina that was with her eyes closed enjoying the music and Sana just stared because Mina almost shone, as if the world spins for her, as if she was the center of the universe, a wide smile on her face.  
Sana decided to come closer. Mina heard her steps and turned her attention to look at the other approaching. Sana ended up standing in front of her, offering a hand.  
"May I?" Sana asked, a bit reluctant.  
Mina was puzzled.  
"A dance?" She asked.  
"Yes" Sana said.  
"But I never danced with anyone before" Mina said.  
"It's fine, I can teach you" Sana said, there was this thing in her eyes that made Mina let go of any worries after wondering if it would be safe for her to do that. So she took her hand, getting up, her dress easily swaying when Sana brought her closer, a hand securing Mina's hand as the other rested on her waist. Mina hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder and Sana started to move.  
"Just follow me." Sana said, looking into her eyes.  
It was clumsy, it was messy, it made no sense but Sana set a pace that Mina enjoyed to follow, they both laughing when suddenly Sana made Mina do a spin and her dress beautiful swayed, her hair dramatically beautiful as she took Sana's breath away when they locked eyes.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Sana said when they met again, fitting together like they weren't ever apart.  
"Of course, I won't tell anyone" Mina was quick to say.  
"I don't know how to dance this." Sana said laughing and Mina also fell in laughter.  
"So what are we doing?" Mina asked, not stopping for a moment.  
"I have no idea." Sana said.  
So they came to halt as the music kept playing in the background, stepping away from each with a silly smile.  
"It's not the kind of dance I know" Sana explained.  
"It's also not the kind of dance I have ever seen" Mina said.  
Sana sighed, a happy sigh.  
"Alright. Let me think" Sana said, tapping her chin in thought.  
"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Sana said.  
"It's fine. I don't really know. Lost my track around a few thousand" Mina said playfully.  
Sana seemed shocked.  
"Noooo, I'm kidding. But really, I have no idea" Mina said. Sana giggled along.  
"I'm 23." Sana said but that Mina already knew.  
"Oh well. Can we go back to the beach house? Or another house or something? I want to sit down a bit." Sana said.  
"I think I know a place." Mina said before taking them away.  
They encountered their ways to a living room, all walls were white and the place was minimalistic.  
"It's not like I'm really tired, it's just I feel lazy" Sana said sitting with a thud on the couch. It looked like a normal house of a normal family.  
"What's this place?" Sana asked, grabbing one of the pillows of the couch to hug, bringing her legs up and sitting with them crossed.  
"Just a regular house" Mina said, sitting by her side on the couch.  
"So Mina, I thought of something. Where do you live?" Sana asked, the question in her mind since Mina literally could move around places so easily.  
"Anywhere. Everywhere. A place you will never know" Mina said and honestly she was telling the truth, it wouldn't be possible for Sana to go there.  
"How mysterious" Sana said.  
"I guess"  
"Have you ever met famous people?"  
"Define famous"  
"You know, actors or something"  
"Me? Not really. It's not everyone that can come here"  
"I see" Sana said.  
"Do you have a favorite color?" Sana asked, suddenly enthusiastic.  
"Yes! Black" Mina said.  
"Really? Mine is pink and rose gold." Sana said.  
"That explains why your things were mostly pink"  
"You saw that?"  
"Yes"  
"What else did you see?"  
"Can't tell you that, sorry"  
"It's okay. It won't make any difference to know" Sana said looking down.  
"What's the season you like the most?" Mina suddenly asked, by then she couldn't bear seeing Sana looking gloomy.  
"Winter" Sana said, her eyes lighting up again.  
"I like summer but just by seeing it" Mina said, shaking her head.  
"How's that so?"  
"Because I never really enjoyed it. I don't know how to explain."  
"You can enjoy summer with me if you like." Sana said.  
"Noo, don't worry about me. You can literally ask whatever you want"  
"Okay. So, I want you to enjoy summer with me." Sana said grabbing her hand and getting up. Mina didn't fight back, by then she was curious.  
"Let's see. Where did I go on summer..." Sana mumbled. Memories flashed on her mind of hot days in a beach where her parents had a beach house. A few friends around her as they lighted up a campfire by the sand, the tiny crabs trying to get to their feet as they walked on the beach laughing and talking and drinking.  
"I know! One night I went with my friends to Jeju! It was one of the best nights. It was also the day Tzuyu confessed to me." Sana said excitedly. Mina let a grin, not knowing how to address about the subject.  
"I can take you there right away" She said grabbing her staff, Sana held her hand tighter as the scenario they were seeing started to fade away to be replace by a hotel room that Sana had a few memories of. It was nighttime as like she remembered it.  
"Woah" Sana let a squeal, throwing herself on a bed near her.  
"Me, Momo and Nayeon stayed in this exact same room that time." She said excitedly, walking up on the bed and jumping around. Then she turned around facing the other, noticing Mina's confusion with her act.  
"Come on" Sana said standing up on the bed.  
Mina raised an eyebrow, not sure of what to do but Sana motioned for her to step on the bed and stay by her side. Mina put her staff on the floor and went up to the bed, her cape falling down to show her bare shoulders and arms as her dress spread on the bed near Sana's bare feet.  
"Lose the tension a little bit and have fun" Sana said when she started to jump, holding both of Mina's hands for her to follow along.  
It filled Sana's heart with joy when she heard Mina giggle and noticed her gummy smile. Sana had those bright eyes that seemed to light up even more for more happy that she was.  
And suddenly Sana started dancing but there was no music, she just moved herself in the rhythm she created.  
Mina didn't know what to do so she stood in her place looking at the other.  
Then Sana stopped, stepping out of the bed and helping Mina down just to drag her to the balcony of the room.  
"It's beautiful." Sana said, staring at the view attentively. Mina also looked at it, to the far sea, to the close buildings, she had been there before but it felt special like that.  
Sana looked at her, her side profile looking like a still frame of a movie.  
"I wish I could take a picture of you right now." Sana said in wonder.  
"For what?" Mina said. She knew what pictures are, just didn't understand the importance of it.  
"So I can remember what you look like right now"  
"Why? I'm still here"  
"So then you can see how you look when you're like this"  
"Is there anything special about it?" Mina was genuinely wondering.  
"Can you give me a camera? I'll show you." Sana said, stretching her hands and with a smile. After a few seconds, Mina gave her the camera and Sana snapped a random pic just for fun. The Polaroid came out of it instantly.  
"Now, can you stand there and look there" Sana said pointing to the place a bit more far but in front of her and to the far distance in the direction of the moon. Mina nodded, following the instructions.  
Then Sana snapped the picture, making Mina curious about how it turned out.  
"Woah" Sana said when she could see it. Then she handed it to Mina. It was like her dress glowed against the lights of the room, the golden details sparkling, she blended perfectly with the scenario, the night sky seemed completely outshone by her beauty, her hair perfectly layered and right then Sana really noticed that Mina was an ethereal being because it was impossible to look that beautiful.  
"Wow" Mina said, looking at Sana and then the view.  
"I want to take one of you too." She said happily. Sana shrugged her shoulders, passing her the camera and showing how to take the picture.  
Mina smiled looking at Sana from the lens and snapped the picture, the flash quick, Sana's side profile looking incredibly beautiful, the smile on her face making her shine as her eyes were focused looking back at Mina, her hair swaying like she was enjoying the summer wind.  
"How is it?" Sana asked when Mina just kept staring at the picture.  
"Here" She said showing it to Sana but not letting it go, her heart pace quickening.  
"I look fine." Sana simply said.  
"Can I keep it?" Mina quickly asked. If she would say that was the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. Sana nodded, not minding too much.  
"So I'll keep yours and we can remember this later." She said back, taking Mina's picture and putting it on her back pocket.  
Sana decided to go back at the end of the balcony to look at the view, feeling herself suddenly melancholy remembering all the pictures she left behind, suddenly thinking about her life, about everything. About the feelings she was experiencing right then. Mina came closer and stood by her side, aware of the sudden silence.  
Sana passed her arm to join it with the other's, resting her head on Mina's shoulder. Mina felt surprised at first but let her be, it felt comfortable.  
"You know what? I never really fell in love..." Sana said suddenly, her heart heavy with the thought, racing a bit, her voice quivering. Maybe Mina was making her think about those things.  
"Really?" Mina asked, curious about the sudden subject.  
Sana sighed.  
"I had a long relationship once. Tzuyu. I think I mentioned her."  
Mina nodded.  
"But I don't know... I think... I don't think I loved her." Sana said snuggling closer.  
Mina nodded. She didn't know much about the subject anyways.  
"There was a time I felt strong feelings for her but it was different"  
"Different from what?"  
"From what we usually hear about people being in love." Then Sana stood up again, staring at Mina.  
"I don't even know how that feels like. No one has ever told me." Mina said.  
"You never heard about it?" Sana inquired.  
"I did but... Not in an explained way" Mina said.  
"But love... People try to explain... Let me think a bit."  
"Okay"  
"I'm no authority to talk about it but... When the world seem brighter, when you miss someone so much that it hurts, when your heart start racing just by seeing the person and you become so happy, and it's sweet and it feels like flying. When you want to give you all to a person, it feels natural and love songs start making sense and many more things as I heard of." Sana said giggling. Mina hummed, nodding.  
"Is it possible to fall in love quickly?" Mina asked, looking elsewhere feeling her cheeks slowly getting hotter.  
"Everything is possible with love. Or I heard" Sana said, finding it cute the way Mina brought her hands up and touched her cheeks softly with her palms feeling it warming up.  
"What's wrong?" Sana asked.  
"Nothing" Mina said, feeling the stare at her making her blush even more. Sana giggled, resting her head on her shoulder again.  
"What kind of songs do you like the most?" Sana asked, remembering a melody that evaded her thoughts.  
"Calm ones" Mina said. However, it was not a gender or a type but Sana let it be.  
"Meaningful ones" Mina completed.  
"And what do you think about when love is the theme of the music?" Sana asked, it crossed her mind.  
"I have never put my mind into it but now I can see what you mean. I'll pay more attention."  
"You don't have to. Just enjoy like you did so far and if you ever fall in love tell me and tell me how you feel about the songs." Sana said, looking up at her, holding her closer, a heavy sensation in her heart.  
Mina was speechless, a sudden awareness hit her making her feel sad and that was rare.  
"I... I will" She completed, clenching her fist but Sana didn't notice. Mina just stared a bit at her, seeing the soft winds making her hair sway lightly. Sana had a serious expression, maybe thinking about something.  
Silence came between them but neither minded too much.  
Sana stared at the beach near the hotel.  
"Do you like beaches?"  
"I don't really like water"  
"Oh"  
"Then can we go somewhere else? We can come back later"  
"Okay. Where to?"  
"A shopping mall. I'm craving some coffee"  
At first, Mina didn't understand the connection but it looked like Sana was there more for the environment than anything.  
And like that Mina took her to a mall, luckily there was a coffee shop nearby so they sat by a table and Sana picked a few things for them to it all to appear in front of them in seconds.  
"You don't do these things a lot do you?" Sana asked, sipping more of her coffee as Mina looked down to hers.  
"I don't know if you figured out yet but I don't usually stay in much contacted with those like you"  
"Understood. Like me how?"  
"The Users I mean. They usually just call me up when they need me. I don't think I ever stayed this long in my human form." She said in a small voice.  
"Really? Does it bother you somehow? I'm sorry, I didn't ask before" Sana said with a hint of concern.  
"No, not at all"  
_'In fact, I'm having fun with you.'_ Mina wanted to say but she couldn't.  
  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D


	3. Our Actions

"You're different you know" Mina said suddenly. She came to that conclusion after spending the last two days with Sana, and yes, they enjoyed summer together.

Not that Sana knew how much time passed since she arrived there but Mina, Mina had to know.  
"I heard that before. Guess it's me charm" Sana said.  
They were in a kitchen of what looked like a fancy restaurant. Sana claimed she wanted to see for herself how it was, if it was like Ratatouille or not, and she ended up wanting to try some recipes. Right then she was waiting for their ramen to get ready, Mina said she didn't even know how they were made.  
Sana was mixing the food with her chopsticks. Her bare feet carefully stepping on the cold floor.  
Mina giggled, she couldn't stop smiling, sitting on the kitchen counter to look at what the other was doing.  
"It's almost ready." Sana said.  
"It smells good"  
Sana hummed, turning down the stove.  
It was weird, like they were so out of place when they found a table at the middle of the fancy restaurant and started eating ramen. Especially Sana, that was still in the same clothes all this time and Mina was in her elegant dress.

Sana stared at Mina and then the surroundings.  
"Can I change clothes?"  
"Sure. What do you want?" Mina asked, putting her chopsticks down.  
"I'll think about it... Can you change clothes? Doesn't bother you to be in this dress all the time?"  
"I actually can't and I got used to it by now." Mina said resuming her eating.  
Sana nodded, a bunch of ideas running in her mind.  
They fell in silence after that until they finished eating.  
Sana looked up to the far ceiling.  
"What's the most beautiful place you ever went?" She asked. Getting up after finishing. Mina also got up, humming, following her when Sana walked around the place.  
"That's a difficult one. Why do you want to know?"  
"So you can take me there." Sana said, she wanted to see something different and maybe Mina could provide her that.  
"Or you can't? It's okay though." Sana said, stopping to stare at a painting that hung in the wall of the restaurant, it called her attention.  
"I know a place I can take you." Mina said, grabbing Sana's hand as she took them away.  
Her vision had to adjust to the darkness when they got there. Sana was about to come forward but Mina stopped her.  
"It's been a while I don't come here. Be careful and stay by me side" Mina came close enough to whisper to her. Sana whispered back an okay and held her hand tighter.  
Mina started moving forward like finding her way through what Sana could distinguish as tall trees when she could finally see better. It was pitch black.  
"We are almost there." Mina said in a low tone, careful for them not to stumble.  
Until they could see light, a small one but it called attention in contrast with the darkness of the place. It was a firefly. That suddenly disappear in the woods.  
Until there were no more trees and the lights coming from above and beyond illuminated them, the Northern Lights crossing the sky making Sana gasp when they were in open field. Mina stopped walking and turned to her, biting her lip and thinking.  
"Do you have a memory that makes you go: oh, this is an old memory? Mine is this place." Mina said, looking up dreamingly.  
"Someone told me that once I got lost and ended up here. I don't know who made it, maybe it was me maybe not." She completed.  
Sana nodded. She had never seem something like that.  
"It's the first time I bring someone here" Mina admitted, exhaling the fresh air deeply, the grass on the ground crashing with the wind.  
"Thank you" Sana said, taking her gaze away from the sky.  
"For showing me this" She genuinely smiled looking at Mina, then walking forward to see the other things in the place.  
A bit further in front of them it was a bridge and it seemed like an enchanted forest closed the paths on the sides until a river flowed cutting in the middle of the trees, the bridge above it to provide safe passage, the flowers near it giving a sweet scent to the air.  
Sana stopped in the middle of bridge to wait for Mina to catch up, attention elsewhere as she looked down to the water.  
Mina almost envied the way Sana was looking at the river, so soft, like adoring its glory.  
Mina felt peace there, one she had never felt before.  
"What are you thinking about?" Mina softly asked, standing by her side to also look the river that flowed below them.  
"A huge part of my life was going to college you know"  
The sudden subject surprising Mina.  
"Yes, I saw that" Mina said, eyes focused in a few fishes that tried to swim against the flow.  
"You did? I don't even remember my last week but anyways, it's weird you know. It's like everything is spinning around your studies when you're into it but right now... Right now I feel like it didn't make any sense." Sana said, her feet slightly swaying above the distant water.  
"But... I don't know how it works exactly but I see it like the type of thing that could lead you somewhere. It will probably take your friends somewhere." Mina said.  
"You're probably right." Sana mumbled, sighing. Eyes locked on the many colorful flowers that decorated the sides of the river.  
"You don't know how it works?" Sana asked just then realizing.  
"Not really, like, you can choose something to study?" Mina said shaking her head.  
"So, basically yes. Whatever you like. Preferably. I was starting psychiatry, I was there for like three months and it was already driving me crazy... Say Mina, what do you think you would be doing in college?"  
"I don't know my options"  
"Oh... For what I see, you said that you like music so something related to it. It seems like you, it's the type of study that will make people think and search for inspiring things. You would do an adorable music or dance student Mina." Sana said deep in thought, ended up with a smile.  
"I think so then" Mina said, blushing a bit, staring at Sana's side profile.  
"Do you think a lot about your life?" Mina asked, honestly, it was the first time she asked that to someone. And it's been a while she's in that job.  
"Now that you're saying, I don't think so, it's just I remembered it... I feel so peaceful in this place." Sana said, looking at her.  
"I also feel peaceful here. Right now" Mina said, smiling brightly.  
 _'You're so pretty when you smile'_ Sana thought.  
 _'If there's a chance can we stay like this?'_ Mina thought.  
It felt so natural, like the stars the sky, like the flow of the river. Mina was in ecstasy but calm at the same time.  
Sana knew that it didn't matter how much time passed after that, she wouldn't forget that moment, not when she questioned everything she knew right there, not when she felt a cold sensation when she thought about forgetting it. Not when she wanted to hold Mina tight like she couldn't live a day without her.  
"Can't we make this our place? It's so beautiful." Sana quickly said. But then she looked a bit embarrassed.  
"Because you said you never brought anyone here so I thought..." Sana said slowly and more embarrassed with Mina's silence.  
Maybe it was time for Mina to start cutting those conversations. She can't understand why she surrenders so easily to Sana.  
"Of course, it's our place now"  
 _'Now it's even more special'_ Mina thought, a sudden burst of happiness into her.  
Also, Sana marked everywhere so easily, like it made no sense before her presence.  
"The river makes me remember a time I went camping with Jihyo. That's why I remembered college. Just the good memories though" Sana said, finally crossing the bridge and coming near the water.  
"We tried to catch fishes but failed miserably. It was funny." Sana said laughing a bit.  
"Do you want to try right now? But this river doesn't have many" Mina said, crouching over to lightly put her hand in the water.  
It was true. The few fishes there were small and barely there.  
"I want to. Let's go camping Mina!" Sana said enthusiastically like she had the most brilliant idea.  
Mina nodded and took them away to a place she thought Sana would like.  
The dead leaves falling slowly, the loud and strong wind made them close their eyes, the yellowish grass on the ground swaying in all directions.  
Mina let Sana's hand go to happily walk to the nearby lake filled with orange and yellow autumn leaves by the lakeshore. It was the middle of the day, the sun was up and hot in the sky.  
Sana followed Mina until she saw a white camping tent against the wind not so far from the lake.  
"It's ours." Mina yelled from where she was near the water after seeing Sana eyeing the tent.  
In front of the tent, had two chairs, a table made for those occasions, a coffee bottle that was still warm and food that had yet to be made, not so far but more near the water had a small place set for them to prepare food. It looked like Mina got really excited about that.  
"Do you like it?" Mina hopefully asked coming closer.  
"I do" Sana said, meeting her mid-way. Sana looked beyond her and noticed the two fishing rods waiting for them.  
"Help me with the chairs." Mina said, grabbing her chair and going there. Sana followed, positioning herself beside Mina and putting in practice what she learned that time with Jihyo.  
Well, it wasn't much but they did well enough to get one fish each. Most of the time they were quiet, if not they were just chatting, mostly about nonsense that popped in their minds.  
When the sunset was getting closer, they decided to stop, giving a bit of attention to their surroundings, walking by the lakeshore a little bit.  
"Hey Mina, let's bet" Sana said picking a rock of the ground.  
Mina looked puzzled.  
"Bet?"  
"Yes. I'll throw a rock at the lake then you throw a rock. The one that makes the rock bounce above the water the most wins and the loser has to do something the winner picks." Sana explained.  
"I'll show you" Then Sana threw the rock in the late and it bounce three times before sinking.  
"I think I can do it" Mina said and also picked a rock of the floor to try. Hers bounced four times.  
"I won" Mina said with a smug grin.  
"It was the practice round, that one doesn't counts" Sana playfully said and Mina just let go.  
"So let's pick a rock. You can go first." Sana said.  
Mina nodded and threw hers that bounced four times. A smug grin again.  
Sana smiled and threw hers right after and it bounced six times.  
"I won" Sana celebrated while Mina pouted.  
"And what do you want? You said the winner picks something." Mina said.  
Sana thought a bit, humming.  
"A kiss!" She happily said and Mina's heart almost stopped. She looked embarrassed and Sana noticed.  
"I'll be quick." Sana said standing closer in front of her.  
"Fine" Mina reluctantly said.  
"You sure? It's okay though, we can play again" Sana let her convinced self aside for a moment, honestly, she almost wasn't going to ask that.  
"It's okay." Mina surely said looking at her eyes.  
"Okay" Sana leaned in, slowly, her nose brushing with the other's as she barely passed her lips to give a lingering kiss on Mina's cheek.  
"There" Sana said stepping back.  
Mina blushed furiously and Sana was no better, looking everywhere but Mina.  
"I thought-" Mina said a bit too low.  
"What?" Sana asked.  
"Nothing" Mina said smiling.  
Then they decided to let go, maybe it was better that way.  
After a while the red sunset welcomed them, making them get back to the tent and light up the fire, well, Sana did that and with an ease that impressed Mina.  
Eventually they put up a speaker and they choose some random songs about anything, humming if they knew the melody. Sana even changed to some proper clothes to the weather.  
"What are we going to eat?" Sana asked poking the fire a bit. She was sat at her chair near it but away from the path of the smoke.  
"Fish" Mina suggested. Sana just shook her head.  
"Besides that" Sana said.  
"Whatever you want" Mina sat on the seat by her side, resting her head on Sana's shoulder. Her fingers unconsciously reaching to pat her own cheek on the place Sana kissed.  
"I put those there but I'm too lazy to get up so choose, we don't have to cook" Mina said pointing to the many equipment they had.  
Sana nodded, getting up to move their chairs to near the table.  
"I want something spicy. I don't know why I'm craving it." Sana said. Mina nodded, quickly setting everything Sana asked.  
They ate in silence, Sana wanted to say something but she didn't know what, like she was trying to fill the silence between them or to distract her own thoughts for what she did earlier.  
 _'Why did I do that?'_ She thought, unconsciously touching her own lips.  
"Sana" Mina suddenly called her breaking her train of thoughts, putting her chair closer by Sana's side and passing her a cup of coffee. The night had fallen and so the wind blew stronger, making chills run down their spines. Mina came even closer, her arms brushing with Sana's as they sipped their coffees.  
She felt so comfortable like she could fall asleep there. Sana joined their arms together seeking for comfort. Mina's hands cold against Sana's warm ones.  
Mina smiled, not having any more worries, as she felt her thoughts fluctuating around the woman by her side. She didn't want to move, she felt herself vibrating but at the same time numb. But she rested her head on Sana's shoulder as the other rested on her.  
Sana was warm, like summer.  
"What would you do if you could turn back time?" Sana lazily asked.  
"I can" Mina said, closing her eyes.  
"You what?" Sana suddenly seemed more alarmed.  
"I can" Mina said pointing to her staff that was near their feet. It was like Sana forgot for a moment.  
"But I don't actually have the permission to do it. It's out of my jurisdiction. Believe me, you don't want to know"  
 _'And I don't even know if I have enough power to do it'_  
"Now I want to know even more." Sana said with a laugh.  
"Sorry" Mina said also laughing.  
"It's okay. Guess I'll never know" Sana said, resting her head back against Mina's, watching the fire as the music played at the background.  
 _'I think I know what you meant about the songs now'_ Mina thought slightly looking at her.  
The song that played in the background made her heart ache when she closed her eyes again, almost making her tears build up but she was afraid.  
Sana's heart was beating so fast, she listened to the lyrics like they were talking to her about what she was feeling lately. So Sana gave a look at Mina, that by then closed her eyes and didn't notice because she was distracted with her own state of mind, heart skipping a beat in sudden realization.  
Actually, Mina got worried because what if she now understands something she didn't ever think understanding before, what if she loses herself to it, what if she's too weak and already let Sana enter her heart and take over it like it was nothing. So she looked at the other and Sana's eyes were on hers, so soft, a small smile making her lips thin, the sudden blow of the wind marking her red cheeks before she looked away back to the campfire.  
"You are the first person that kissed my cheek." Mina suddenly said in a low tone, eyes closing again, resting.  
Sana's heart skipped a beat. She was not prepared for that. So she said nothing, just giggled.  
"It was nice" Mina completed, touching her cheek again. Her heart raced and she could feel when Sana's did the same.  
Mina sighed, finally opening her eyes just to see Sana staring at her.  
"How about your lips?" Sana asked, surely embarrassed but it slipped before she could think about it. Mina got up a bit from her shoulder, staring at her in the eyes.  
Mina shook her head, not taking her gaze away.  
Mina threw all her cautious self away.  
Sana took a decision right then.  
She leaned in, slowly, like asking Mina for permission dangerously close and she understood, Sana proceeded, touching their lips slowly, first giving a few pecks before Mina put a hand on her nape and deepened the kiss. Seeming like time moved slower.  
"Wait" Mina suddenly mumbled against her lips, suddenly pushing her slightly, realization hitting her. Sana moved away.  
Mina got up, turning her back at the other.  
"Mina" Sana called when she walked away.  
"Just give me a minute." Mina said already distant.  
Sana sank in her place, her heart hurting and she was angry with herself because maybe Mina didn't want that and she pushed too much, maybe she did something wrong.  
Mina stopped a few meters forward but away from the light of the campfire, hand above her heart as she felt wrong for didn't regretting what they did in one bit, for feeling like that about the other. Maybe it was time to step back or else they could get hurt.  
Mina could go anywhere, Sana could do whatever she wanted but why did they feel so trapped with all of this.  
Sana looked up to the stars. She didn't want to move.  
Mina looked down, covering her face with her palms, feeling some sort of shame of being weak.  
When Mina came back, the fire was already low and Sana was inside the tent, looking up with a blank expression.  
Sana sat up instantly when she saw the other, not knowing what to say. Honestly, she doesn't know if she hurt the other somehow or anything but, it gave her something to think about and yes, she realized she likes Mina and yes, she was going to say that, she wanted to, she just didn't know how.  
"Mina I think-"  
"Can I say something first?" Mina said, sitting in front of her.  
"Okay"  
"Can we forget about this? Like it never happened. If it's okay to you... It's complicated." Mina said.  
Sana had to admit she got sad with that.  
"Sure" She said nonetheless with a sad smile.  
"And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" Sana said a bit embarrassed.  
"Just don't mention it" Mina's voice was cold and gave Sana chills.  
The clock was ticking.  
"Do you want to do something?" Sana asked breaking the silence that settled in.  
"Actually, I think I need to do a thing, we need to go somewhere"  
"Where?"  
"I don't know if you remember a house I took you some time ago, it had white walls and we stayed at the living room." Mina said, a bit reluctant.  
"I think so." Sana said.  
"So, I have to take care of an important thing so can you stay there for a while? It won't take long" Mina said, clear concerned in her voice.  
"Sure but it's everything okay?" Sana asked. She didn't know if she should feel rejected like she was feeling.  
"Yes" Mina wanted so much to tell the truth but if everything worked out, she wouldn't have to lie anymore.  
And then she grabbed Sana's hand and they were standing in front of a house surrounded by woods, a sand road leading to it. By just a look at it, Sana knew it was the same from before.  
"There's something special about this house. It's the connection with all the User's worlds, it's a place to rest so eventually you can encounter some other Users and Guardians like me around" Mina said when they got inside.  
"Really? I can see people like me and more people like you in here?"  
"Yes, eventually"  
"Woah" Sana said looking around.  
"Explore. I'll be right back" Mina said, again reluctant but she had to go.  
"Okay" Sana said waving a sad goodbye.  
Actually, there wasn't much to explore, the house was big but just with a few rooms here and there and almost no furniture to search at, just books and objects. Sana decided she wanted a glass of water and headed to the kitchen without care, opening the fridge and grabbing her water, turning around and taking a sip.  
For her surprised, a person materialized almost on her reach making her step back in awe and almost choke on the water.  
"Oh my God" She said.  
It was a boy, younger than she was and looking worried. She quickly approached standing her hand to greet him but suddenly she was surprised when the person looked away from her to the living room and there stood another guy, with shiny gold and blue clothes that looked ethereal like Mina. But instead of a staff he was holding a golden bow with a golden arrow and pointing to the boy.  
She was even more surprised when the guy shot the arrow and it crossed the boy's chest with ease, he let a painful sound and disappeared in front of her. Then Sana looked back to the Guardian and it pointed another arrow to her and she froze dropping her glass of water on the floor but suddenly the guy pointed the arrow down before disappearing.  
"Mina. I need Mina right fucking now." Sana said storming out of there in worry.  
"Mina where are you?!" She said aloud passing through the door worried.  
Well, everything didn't work out.  
"Sana!" Suddenly Mina appeared far but in front of her, coming fast to meet her.  
"Mina! I just saw a guy killing the other and I think the guy killed was one of the Users and the other was a Guardian. What's going on? Is this normal or I just witnessed a murder?" Sana told quickly.  
Mina stepped away, a worried look on her face.  
"Sana. I'm sorry I-" Mina gulped down.  
Sana's expression fell.  
"It's normal. There's something I didn't tell you, actually, I couldn't tell you before. It's part of our jobs for you not to know until the time comes" Mina said sad. Sana froze again, not knowing what to do.  
Mina closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to even look at her.  
"Your time here is limited and it's up to me to finish it. By the time of three days the User must be in the house, you. And by the time of three days, I have to let you go. I have to kill you." Mina repeated the words she had said so many times. It was the usual job from before to finish their lives for sure.  
"I thought- Why didn't you tell me? Mina! I- I thought" Sana's eyes filled with tears and Mina broke down, crying.  
"I can't kill you." Mina honestly said.  
"It's my job but I can't let you go. I told you you're in a coma but you're destined to die, it's my job to complete your path." Mina admitted, fear all over her.  
"I don't want to leave you." Sana said also crying, stepping closer.  
"What can we do?" Sana said. Mina looked at her and saw that glint of hope in her eyes.  
"You have a chance. If I don't kill you now they will send someone to do it, we don't have time and I can't take we out of here, they took my powers to do it because I was trying to save you. That's what I was doing" Mina explained, holding both of Sana's hands and passing her the staff.  
"It's yours now" When Mina said that it was like a magical glow evaded Sana's vision and she felt herself powerful. She looked down to herself and saw that she was now in a clothing looking like Mina's, a dress but pinkish with gold details, the staff in her hand glowing. Mina was now in regular clothes. In the meantime, she heard Mina saying something.  
"Whatever I go. I'll never forget you." Mina said before turning away and running to the house, Sana couldn't move.  
About 37 seconds passed and she couldn't move because of the sudden powers. Before Sana's mind could register anything, she looked at the house and saw a guy with the golden bow and golden arrow standing near the window of the house already aiming on Mina that was already inside sat on a couch waiting to die.  
Many things passed Sana's mind in that moment but one thing resonated more.  
 _'What if I turn back time?'_  
Because in her mind she could save Mina like that and perhaps, they could run. When Sana pressed the staff with her hand and focused, the guy had already shot the arrow in Mina's direction.  
Sana was able to come back around 12 seconds but it was enough to save Mina's life and for her to come to herself quickly and push the door of the house open as fast as she could before running with all her strength and stopping in front of Mina that looked up shocked at her.  
Sana's eyes sparkled. Mina had never seen such a beautiful look on her. She let herself be drawn closer by Sana that leaned in as the gap closed between them and Sana's lips softly touched hers in a kiss. Her heart felt like exploding in ecstasy when she felt her soft lips on her own, nothing matters anymore, it was just the two of them in the world and nothing could bring them down, relief in her heart, as Mina seemed to relax for just a second.  
"How-" Mina was about to ask but Sana was faster.  
"I can't let you die either" Sana said before grabbing her hand but it was too late and a guy with gray hair and dark blue clothes came through the door, pointing the golden bow with its golden shiny arrow to Mina as Sana widened her eyes.  
She doesn't know how it happened, if it was instinct, if it was a sudden bigger force that helped her or if it was pure luck but she was able to take them out of there so fast that the arrow crossed their path and went to hit the wall in the end of the room.  
Silence hung as their ears buzzed in adrenaline, fear and the sudden realization that now they were fugitives in a place that there was nowhere to run.  
Sana let her hand go and they were in the camping site again, it was the first place she could think of, Mina suddenly rushing to pull her in a hug, as she still didn't yet register why she brought them there. But the hug was warm and her worry subsided as Mina put both hand on her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry." Mina said looking her in the eyes, by then she thought it was all her fault because she was too weak to let Sana go.  
But then Sana said nothing, her eyes just filled with tears and Mina pulled her into a kiss again, rushed, desperate, it took their breaths away.  
"I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do" Sana said when they broke apart, heart beating crazily.  
"I-I. Can you give me my powers back? I'll try to do something." Mina said.  
"I don't know how to" Sana said in a high-pitched quivering tone.  
"Sana. Look at me. Just focus on me" Mina said, eyes intense on hers, cleaning Sana's tears that started sliding down her cheeks.  
"Now give me my staff"  
Their hands met and in the same time, they heard a noise and turned their heads to the right just to see the guy that was following them already there and preparing to shoot.  
"Mina!" Sana said in despair, hugging her in an attempt to protect her from the shot.  
Then Mina grabbed her staff and hugged Sana back, taking them away once again as the world seemed to fade in a messy way. Mina felt like her powers recharged.  
When they stopped Mina was with her bright dress again, the staff with her and Sana was with her normal clothes.  
"Good" Mina said, frantically looking to her sides. They were in a road in the middle of nowhere, the cold asphalt making a thick fog around them.  
"Where do we run?" Sana asked quickly.  
"I guess..." Mina looked attentively to the distance.  
"Let's run for there. It will take a while for them to find us here." Mina pointed to a barely able to see house in the end of the road.  
Sana knew the situation was bad but she couldn't even imagine how much. Mina knew, even though she never saw that happening before she just knew, she felt inside herself. But there was something else inside her when she looked at Sana, finding a little bit of peace even in that moment.  
Mina closed the door of the house fast, moving to close the windows along with Sana. It was a small house with only one room, a kitchen and the living room but that didn't matter, it could buy them time.  
Mina grabbed her staff closer sitting on the couch and Sana sat by her side when she passed her hand on her hair, trying to think of something that could help them.  
"We can't move places for a while." Mina said. Sana grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and resting her back on the couch, sinking in place.  
"They will find us eventually." Mina said like taking the wonder of Sana's mind.  
Sana's eyes filled with tears again in fear.  
"Where do I go if you let me go?" Sana asked.  
"I don't know. We can find a way"  
Somehow, Mina hoped.  
They fell in silence, thinking. It took them about five minutes of peace before the door of the house was broke open.  
And before he could take the shot, they disappeared again. They thought they could get Sana and Mina quickly with that but they didn't count with Mina being smart enough to take them to the place she took.  
Without noticing Sana stood on the bridge again, Mina falling on her knees in front of her, they were in the place once Sana called 'their place'.  
"Mina are you okay?" Sana asked in a rush.  
"I feel weak." She said, her body trembling in nervousness.  
Sana hugged her trying to help her calm down, breathing barely stable.  
"It will take a while for them to find us here but they will Sana, I don't know what to do anymore." Mina said choking in her own words.  
"Don't worry about it now." Sana said near her ear, hands up and down her arms as her trembling started subsiding.  
"I think I can get up now." Mina said after a while, hanging on Sana.  
"If you cross the bridge there's a place with a few benches, let's go there." Mina said pointing to the path.  
They sat side by side, Mina sinking her face on her palms.  
"They say I'm one of the tough ones so they give me mostly coma patients. This never happened before" Mina said.  
"The others get most people already dead, mostly ones that got lost or earned to spend some of their time having fun here before the final judgment" Mina said, voice muffled.  
Sana just hugged her by the side. Relieved that at least they were together.  
"I don't even know what to tell you." Sana said, making Mina look at her. She just leaned in, giving a heart-bruising kiss at the other.  
"I fell in love with you. I didn't even know this was possible." Sana said.  
"Me neither so I never worried about it" Mina said.  
If felt terrible to even think about losing Mina.  
Mina grabbed her hand, passing her thumb softly, trying to find any comfort she could.  
"I have a plan but it's my last resource." Mina said getting up, bringing Sana with her to a brick path until they came into a house in silence.  
Sana sat down on a chair while Mina paced around thinking.  
"I can do a thing to save you." Mina said grabbing her staff, Sana's eyes sparkled.  
"But only you" She completed.  
Sana shook her head.  
"Then it doesn't make sense" Sana said.  
Mina let a sad smile.  
"You don't get it. By save you I mean-" But before Mina could finish the sentence she was surprised by an arrow crossing her chest.  
Sana screamed and it all went in slow motion when she glanced behind Mina and saw the guy that was after them standing there with a proud smile on his face.  
"Mina!" Sana didn't know what to do but Mina looked down the arrow on her chest not believing this was happening.  
"This won't kill me" She quick warned Sana as she grabbed the other and ran away breaking the door open.  
They ran and ran until they couldn't breathe anymore.  
"I- I only have power to lead us to one more place." Mina said, taking the arrow out of her chest and dropping on the floor.  
"What now?" Sana asked.  
"I'm so sorry but I have to" Mina said, grabbing Sana's hand one more time before taking them away.  
*


	4. The Aftermath

They were in the top of a cliff but it was somewhat different because far away, there was a wall of pure light in the end of the mountain and opposite to it, there was a fall of pure darkness. Sana was with her back turned to the fall but dangerously near it. Mina brought her there but she was so afraid, after all this time she had been with the other that seemed like eternity she was never afraid. And they went everywhere. She trusted Mina so much but she knew, she knew Mina was up to something that would hurt her deeply. It would hurt them deeply.  
The conclusion had come. Mina knew what to do.  
 _'I have a plan'_ Mina said before and it echoed in Sana's mind. Eyes filled of tears. Mina said she had to go.  
"No Mina please, don't go" Sana pleaded, hugging her for dear life, afraid to let her go even the slightest. Like Mina would slip away and be lost forever. She knew, she knew Mina was going to leave her.   
"Sana please listen." She said cradling her cheeks.  
"If I let go now, you can live. I know, I'm absolutely sure it would be enough"  
It all made sense in Mina's mind when she realized.  
"But Mina, will you be back?" Sana asked.  
"No. But I have to go. Don't ever come look for me because I won't be here" Mina hugged her the same way, passing her hand on her hair trying to bring any comfort, eyes stinging with tears. Sana sobbed louder as her head rested in the crock of her neck.  
"Please no" Sana pleaded once again and Mina hesitantly left the embrace, Sana losing her strength to hold her closer.  
Mina looked at her lovingly as one tear left each of her eyes, sliding on her cheeks.  
"I love you" Mina said before pushing Sana by her shoulders, making the girl fall back into the fall of pure darkness as her eyes fixated on the person she loved the most. It all went in slow motion. All Sana could see was an explosion behind Mina, she was surrounded by light, crying as she seemed to be disappearing as the light grew wider and as if a strong wind blew, it took Mina away as she disappeared. Like she was just a mere illusion.  
Then the light ceased and Sana was surrounded by only darkness as she closed her eyes, heart shattered into pieces.  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Sana registered after that was a smell, strong, potent over all the things around her. She couldn't open her eyes yet and she felt like she had no strength left but she slowly breathed, feeling something in her throat that made her suffocate. It took a few minutes but she recovered and her vision adjusted to look around, hands finally grasping to the sheets of the bed as she blinked quickly.  
"I think she's awake" The person by her side said.  
"Oh my God"  
Sana's eyes filled with tears when she saw Tzuyu and Momo standing there, the latter crying loudly as she held her hand.  
The nurses came rushing in right after and Sana realized she was in a hospital room, the smell of alcohol strong, and she cried even more with some ideas.  
 _'Is this real?'_  
The hospital staff was quick to help her and check her vitals but her throat was so sore and she sobbed when her friends hugged her at the same time, mumbling things about how glad they were she was alive and their thoughts about losing her.  
"Mi-" Sana managed to say, wiping her tears away as she tried to sit up. Tzuyu helped her, passing her a glass of water.  
"What is it Sana?" Momo asked.  
"Mina" Sana managed to say, breaking in tears again, hiding her face on her palms as her hair covered them.  
Tzuyu gave a puzzled look to Momo, maybe she was still recovering so Tzuyu thought of a thing that could make Sana a bit more happy.  
"Sana. Your mother is coming, she's almost here." Tzuyu mumbled, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Sana nodded nonetheless, wiping her tears as she tried to stop crying.  
  
...  
  
Her reception at home was warm and she smiled a bit. But she had to admit it was reliving when she was alone at her room once more, laid on her bed because someone claimed she need a rest. They said to her she stayed in a coma for a day.  
 _'What if it was all a dream?'_ She asked herself, hand smoothening the pink sheets that covered her bed before laying down.  
But she dropped the idea. She remembers all that happened as vivid as a memory. She touched her lips. It had to be real because she still can feel Mina's lips on her own and Mina's touch on her skin.  
  
*

  
**_The End._ **

A/N: If you made until here, congrats :'). I'm very thankful you took your time to read this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this


End file.
